Movie Night Gone Wrong
by HarukoHayashii
Summary: Haruhi goes to a movie night with the Host Club but what happens when it seems their in one! Crappy I know its my first one though so please don't rant . ONE SHOT


**_A/N Hi its Haruko! Call me Haru-Chan! This is my first Fanfic so be nice! No out of control flames please! But I'd appreciate mild criticism! Some slight pairing in here! Slight HaruhixTamaki,HikaruxHaruhi, KaoruxHaruhi, and MorixHoney! ^-^ Charries might seem a bit OOC (Out of Character) But I'm trying as best as I can! Hope you like it!__ I own nothing_ _besides the plot!_ _ONESHOT!_**  
>-<p>

Haruhi knocked on Tamaki's door. She had her overnight bag with her. Tamaki had the idea that since October first was the first Saturday they should have a horror movie night in honor of Halloween, even though it was almost a month away. Mori opened the door and led her in. He opened the door to Tamaki's room. Honey was on his bed nomming on a lolipop, Hikaru adn Kaoru were side by side next to a tall tower of DVDs, Kyoya was typing away on a laptop, Tamaki wasn't there.. She dropped her stuff by the bed. Honey pounced on her and said "Hey Haru-chan!" "Hey Honey-Sempai! Wheres Tamaki?"  
>"Tamaki is making commoners popcorn." Hikaru said. Looking at a DVD with a blank cover. "Whats this?" Kaoru said.<br>''Let me see that.'' Haruhi said Honey jumping onto Mori. They went to sit down. Hikaru handed Haruhi the DVD as Tamaki came in with the popcorn. "Haruhi!" she hugged her and handed the popcorn to Kaoru.  
>''Hey Sempai!" She replied. Tamaki pointed to the DVD in her hands.<br>''We don't know.'' She replied. Hikaru grabbed the DVD and was about to put it in. ''Lets find out!" He and Kaoru said. Suddenly an announcer popped onto the screen.  
>''Breaking news! A bad thunderstorm is headed towards this area of Japan.'' It ended there. Hikaru shrugged and put in the DVD and hunder rolled in teh distance. Kaoru was cuddling with Haruhi and Tamaki was in his corner sulking, Honey was in Mori's lap smiling. He had gotten teh popcorn and was eating it. The lolipops stick to the side, forgotten. Hikaru went to Haruhi's other side and cuddled her along with Kaoru. The storm was coming in fast in the background. The movie started and it showed a girl walking along a corridor. She was short and had long blonde hair and her back was to the camera. Since her hair reached her ankles all you could see was her ankles and black Converse. A twig snapped in the distance. She stopped and turned her head to the side. Her blue eyes flashed. A man came up behind her and he had a knife. The girl turned around and she had on a light blue tee and blue shorts. She clenched her fists and looked around. The man cleanly sliced off her head. The man had a mask on and picked up the camera. He said, ''That girl was Annabelle. Her death was just a little preview of how cleanly I can kill you Host Club.'' He had a raspy deep voice. The screen blacked out and Honey screamed. ''Mitsukini. Calm down.'' Mori said patting Honey's head. ''Takashi!" The tiny Sempai hugged Mori.<br>The power went out and a girl screamed. They came back on and Tamaki was gone. ''Was that Tamaki screaming?" Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru said.  
>Mori only had a poker face and Honey was still bawling. Haruhi got up and the twins followed her. They looked around in the corner he was in and found a note. It said.<br>'Hope you can find your 'King' before he's sent to you. Well whats left of him!'  
>It was written in red ink.<br>''The heck!" Hikaru said. Haruhi clutched the note in her shaking hands. Kaoru put his hand over hers. "Calm down Haruhi'' He said ''Mori, Honey, you two stay here! We're going to look for Tamaki!" Hikaru said. Mori nodded and Honey did too. The trio walked out into the hallway. The lights were on but a few were burnt out. Hikaru and Kaoru looked serious for once, Haruhi, however had a straight face. There was an open door with a light coming from it. Hikaru held out his arms. ''No. Wait. What if its a trap?"  
>''We'll be fine Hikaru we now how to take care of our selves!" Kaoru said.<br>Haruhi was silent. She didn't know what to say.  
>''What do you think, Haruhi?" Hikaru said.<br>''I-I think we should go. What if Tamaki-Senpai is in there!'' Haruhi said.  
>''Okay then its settled. We're going in.'' Kaoru said.<br>Hikaru looked uneasy at this statement but complied nonetheless.  
>Haruhi stepped forward and walked into the room. They found Tamaki chained to a chair by ropes. His wrists bleeding. He looked at the trio. ''Haruhi? Is that you? HARUHI!" He went into father mode and struggled against the ropes. ''Haruhi you shouldn't be here! Did the idiots make you come here! Do you know how dangerous this is? You have to get outta here!'' ''Sempai! Its okay we're here to get you out!" Haruhi said putting a hand on his shoulder.<br>''Still no matter how chivalrous it was it was stupid!''  
>''Calm down!" Haruhi said working to undo the ropes. Tamaki sat silent. When she got the ropes free she picked up a carving knife. The twins backed up.<br>''N-now Haruh-hi don't be hasty!'' Hikaru said ''Y-yeah its n-not our faults!" Kaoru continued ''Calm down you two this is in case we see the killer!" She said.  
>''Oh'' the twins chorused.<br>They walked down the hall and heard a crash. The killer was trying to escape through a door! But Mori had slammed him into a table that had a vase on it. Honey was nearby pinning him to the ground.  
>''He tried to run but Honey caught up to him. I just knocked him unconcious.'' Mori said.<br>''TAMA-CHAN!" Honey ran to the blonde senpai and hugged his waist. ''Seems he shut up the main power switch but it should be on right about-'' Kyoya said as the lights turned on. ''Now.'' He smirked.  
>''What should we do with him?" Haruhi said pointing at the man on the ground. ''I have already called the police and they will be arriving shortly. Until then we wait here.'' Kyoya said.<p>

5 Min. later -  
>The police were handcuffing the man and putting him in a police car.<br>''Thank you officer'' Kyoya said. The twins were laughing and pointing at the killer tauntingly. Mori had his arms crossed and was just looking at them. Honey had retreated into the house to go to bed. Haruhi and Tamaki were standing by Kyoya.  
>''No thank you young man! We've been trying to catch this man for a while now!''<br>''Not at all, sir!" Haruhi said.  
>''Yes I think this has been a job well done!" Tamaki said brushing away his hair.<br>Kyoya pushed up his glasses and said. ''The question remains why he wanted to kill us.''  
>''Oh hes just a psycho who likes to kill high school boys! Haha''<br>Tamaki and Haruhi sweat dropped. ''Thanks again kids! Bye!" The Officer waved and drove off. ''Well wanna go watch the movies now?'' Kyoya said. ''Sure!" Haruhi said. Kyoya, Mori, Tamaki, and Haruhi hurried back in to finish their movie night.

**_A/N I know its suckish but its my first one! Review please so I can get better at writing Fanfics! ^-^ Byeonara!_**

**_~Haru-Chan  
><em>**


End file.
